


Sins of the father

by NatalieRyan



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Day 8, Gen, Hurt Mac, James MacGyver's A+ parenting, Mac Whump, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020, not a James MacGyver friendly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: “We are born with our father's names. We are not responsible for their failures. We are responsible for what they made us believe in. That is our only obligation. And it is even then a choice which we may sometimes be wise to ignore.”-Warren Eyster,The Goblins of Eros
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948579
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Sins of the father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SabbyStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyStarlight/gifts), [N1ghtshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts).



> This story was the second I finished after the one I'm going to post for day 14. I just couldn't help the idea of Mac being captured by Kovacs and used as a leverage. And in my story, the reason why Kovacs took Mac is not Jack, but James.  
> The idea for this story was born (again, as almost all my ideas are) while I was brainstorming with SabbyStarlight around the time I came up with the ideas that have already been written or will be. And I had so much fun getting to flesh out this story, you have no idea. I just know that she said something along the lines, poor Mac thinking he is alone and no one is coming. And then I started plotting.  
> Also, as always, N1ghtshade has been of great help with further brainstorming, helping me choose a title (shocker, I know, but this time I had two titles ready), and betaing this story. You rock, my friend.  
> As for the characters, I borrowed a few characters from other TV shows and a movie, but this is not a crossover. Those are: Everett K. Ross, a CIA operative from “Black Panther”, Luke Alvez from the BAU in “Criminal Minds” and Jack Garrett and Clara Seger from the IRT in “Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders”.  
> Now without further ado, enjoy yet another story of Jack comes back home and this time he gets to save his kid from Kovacs. Or alternatively known as "Father + Mac + betrayal + revenge".

__

_“We are born with our father's names. We are not responsible for their failures. We are responsible for what they made us believe in. That is our only obligation. And it is even then a choice which we may sometimes be wise to ignore.”_

-Warren Eyster, _The Goblins of Eros_

Bozer knew Mac since they were kids. He met the shy boy that got the snot kicked out of him in the school's halls when he was desperately trying to escape Donnie's bullying and manhandling. He punched the guy and got detention, but it was worth it, because the shy kid with the overgrown blond hair started to come at his house to bring him their assignments and he helped Bozer with things he didn't know. Bozer didn't think much of anything at the face of the gesture, but grown Bozer realized that at first Mac thought that Bozer helping him meant that he should return the favor and that he owed him (because apparently James told Mac that no one helps you because they are good. They all secretly want something from you). Throughout the years Bozer saw his friend gradually let go of the walls, and learned to accept that his father wasn't to be believed with life advice. All that changed when Mac enlisted in the Army. It was like a switch was flipped. Mac was back to his old self, trying to keep a low profile and not get in anyone's way. Bozer didn't have any way to confirm that, but he saw it in the video calls that got shorter and shorter, the clipped emails, sometimes simple letters that Bozer later found out were actually sent by Jack, because the guy had common sense after all. And then Mac was back in Bozer's life, they were rooming again, but Mac was not the same.

He permanently had the gaunt look in his eyes, with bags under his eyes and hollowed out cheeks. He even grew a stubble and didn't want to admit that his right arm was fucked up so much he couldn't shave and the left was shaking so bad from tremors that he was afraid he'd slit his throat. 

And then, there was Jack. 

At first Bozer wasn't trusting of the man. He didn't know what transpired when they first met, but Mac was hella annoyed with his new Overwatch. Gradually Bozer noticed that Mac started referring to him more with "Jack" and less with "Grumpy Pants". And then it was all Jack this and Jack that. Mac himself took ages to address the issue, that he was getting very fond of Jack, but he was in denial for a long time until one day something clicked and Mac started to see Jack as more than just an Overwatch. The bond between Mac and Jack was something unique, something they forged while at the Sandbox, and it followed them when they returned stateside. Bozer knew Mac was allowed to have other friends. And for a long while Bozer encouraged him to make new ones. But there was something about Jack that made the little green monster in Bozer's chest to rise and to growl silently whenever Jack knew what was wrong with Mac or how to fix it. It went on for a while, and because Bozer was hard on himself to let go, it went even longer. But after a very gruesome mission (and that was only after Bozer accidentally found out his friend was a spy), Bozer understood that he wasn't Jack, and Jack wasn't him. Nothing beat the fact Bozer was Mac's oldest friend. But Jack understood Mac in ways no one understood the shy, blue-eyed boy when they were nine. He was attuned to every need, every hurt, every mood, it felt almost like Jack was the other half that Mac was missing for most of his life. Someone steady and caring, and as bull headed as Mac himself was. Bozer had no idea when he realized that Jack was like the brother Mac never had, or better, the father Mac deserved to have. Because Bozer knew that if Jack was Mac's dad, Mac would have been the happiest kid. 

But, he was daydreaming again, while he was out on the deck on a particularly chilly morning. He woke up around 5 am and couldn't go back to sleep. He told himself that it was because of the amount of coffee he consumed the day before. In reality, it was because Jack wasn't around anymore. 

It was close to three months since Jack left for the Kovacs mission and Bozer didn't know he'd be hit with so much sadness at not seeing Jack's face every day. The guy had the ability to make a rainy day bearable and sometimes Bozer caught himself imagining his boisterous laugh during debrief nights at the firepit only to remember that Jack wasn't there. 

Mac took it the hardest of them all. For a while there Bozer thought that they'd lose Mac as well, because he hadn't seen Mac so cold and distant since James left on his tenth birthday. But it turned out to be a carefully crafted wall for Mac to not let himself break down. It went on and on for so long before Bozer had enough and decided to go big or... he was already at home.

(That sounded better in his head). 

It was the first Bozer saw Mac cry and sob in a while, and every painful sound his friend let out embedded itself in Bozer's chest like shards of glass. Mac was hurting and the only person knowing how to calm him down was the reason behind it. Bozer was angry then. Angry that Jack got to leave, that he chose to leave Mac behind after years proving himself that he would stay for Mac. That it'd be over his dead body that he'd leave Mac. But at the same time Bozer knew that Jack had a good reason that he left for the mission. And he would pry it out with tweezers out of Jack when the man got back. 

If he was coming back.

Bozer shook his head, he wasn't going to entertain that thought. 

He padded quietly to Mac's room to check on his friend. He saw Jack do this countless times. Bozer kinda picked it up after they came back from the Army, and often he checked on his friend, moreso after he learned of, and joined that same dangerous job Mac had day to day. 

Mac was curled in a ball on the bed, wrapped in the warmest and softest blanket. His hair was spread on the pillow like a halo and Bozer smiled at the sight. Mac let his hair grow out and it was longer than he'd ever seen Mac wear it. But it suited him, so Bozer was okay with it. Next to the pillow was a sweater that belonged to Jack and that Mac kept close to his head. Something about that piece of clothing was comforting for his friend, and Bozer was wondering how many pieces of Jack's clothing lay around to offer that reprieve from reality for Mac. 

It could be seen as weird, but Bozer knew it was something that went on for years, as Jack always complained that his washing machine was eating clothes. Bozer chuckled and suspected Jack knew the washing machine was named Angus MacGyver. 

Bozer had some time to kill before they had to go to work so he set on making a hefty breakfast. It was treat yourself kind of day and he was gonna get his belly full and get Mac to eat more. They had to put some meat on those bones. 

(Mac lost some weight after the unfortunate camping trip that ended with him shot in the leg, burned hand and busted ribs. Bozer shuddered at the thought of that day). 

Little did he know it would be the last good meal his friend would have for a while.

…

Mac wasn't big on goodbyes. Perhaps it was honed out from time after time from people abandoning him, leaving him alone, but it never hurt that much when someone left. Which was a big fat lie, and he knew it, but it was easier to tell himself that instead of wallowing in sorrow and hurting himself. First his mom died, then his father left, then Bozer's brother was killed. Harry died eventually, and Mac was at MIT then, had a good friendship going on with Frankie and maybe a chance for more, but he was the one that left then, enlisted and left his old life back home. There were different types of people leaving him during his time in the Sandbox. Peña died, and those that were supposed to watch his back before and after that asked to be reassigned because he was always too much. And Mac knew that. He was always the odd one out, the weird kid, shy and scared all the time. And then he became a bomb tech and they were all scared that he'd blow them up accidentally while defusing a bomb. It all hurt, but Mac was used to it. It didn't hurt when he hurt them back. 

One thing Mac was, was curious. It was what landed him in a fight with Jack on the day they were paired for the first time. And what annoyed Jack to no end, but it also saved their lives more than once so Jack learned it was part of how Mac was wired. 

Mac was aware that Jack was going to leave eventually. Everyone did. What surprised him was how long Jack stayed. He had 64 days till going home the first time around, but he stayed. He told Mac once that he lied and that the reason why he stayed was Mac himself. And Mac had to admit that the feeling of being chosen was amazing. Then DXS came along and later the Phoenix. Jack always stayed. He repeated, times and again that he would never leave Mac alone. But one day he did too. He had to leave for the Kovacs mission, and one of Mac's absolute worst fears came to life. Jack left too. And nothing was ever the same.

For months Mac lived on fumes, exhausting his reserves and living on pure spite and adrenaline. Until Matty ordered him to rest and not to come back to work until he was better. 

Bozer tried to help. He plied Mac with comfort food and watched TV with him. Riley joined them sometimes, and after Desi warmed up to them she would join on a night by the firepit, as well as everyone. Mac appreciated the effort, and loved his friends and family for it, but no one was the person Mac needed the most. None of them was Jack. 

There'd be time to blame himself for being reckless and not noticing that someone was following him, but that was for later. Right now, Mac had to figure out how to get out of the place where they put him in after he was taken. He could only hope Bozer was fine since he was in the car as well. 

...

They ran him off the road some twenty minutes after he and Bozer left for work. They pulled him out immediately and he didn't have time to even scream or yell before he was injected with something and a hood was pulled over his head. He wasn't exactly unconscious, but he wasn't awake either and he lost a big chunk of time. He had no idea where he was or how long since he was taken but his best guess was two days at least. 

They came once to take a picture of him, and left him alone. Mac wondered who would kidnap him without wanting to get information out or hurt him. The second those thoughts invaded his brain, the torture began. He couldn't understand the language in which they spoke. 

They waterboarded him, beat him, took a picture again and left him in his cell. 

Mac wasn't sure what was their goal, but he kind of resigned himself with the fact that Jack wasn't coming. He was hoping for a while, thinking that his team was going to try to find him and tell Jack, but when that didn't happen, Mac just prayed that whatever happened next would lead to a quick death. He didn't want to suffer. But that didn't mean he wouldn't fight and try to get himself out. Which was probably anticipated by the person that took him because everything was taken out from the cell (which was nothing more than a sparse room), but Mac didn't have the strength to explore how he could unlock the door. It felt almost like whoever planned this knew about Mac's knack for improvising and made sure he had nothing available to even make an attempt. 

Mac didn't know who received the pictures, but whoever they was meant for clearly didn't care about the state Mac was in because by now they would have come for him. He was getting more tired by the second and he was hurting, coughs wracking his body every so often, jarring his ribs that Mac suspected were broken. His back was hurting and he couldn't find a position where he could rest and not feel the way his whole body ached.

When they broke his arm and he screamed until he couldn't anymore and they filmed the whole thing, Mac realized that this was it. If no one came for him soon, they were gonna kill him. 

Mac was panicking, he wanted to get out, he screamed and yelled, desperate at this point, knowing no one would come and it hurt. It hurt more than the arm, than the ribs or the coughs that were grating on his lungs. 

And then there was a familiar face coming to the room, but it wasn't the familiar face Mac wanted to see. 

Instead, in front of him stood Tiberius Kovacs. 

…

Jack had a feeling something was very wrong ever since they traced Kovacs' movements to California. He knew that it was too big of a coincidence to mean something good or like a breakthrough. He hoped it would be easy to get him while Jack was on home turf, but it was too big of a stretch to pray for that kind of a miracle. And Jack knew that he was way past being allowed for a miracle. It had been exactly 100 days since he left his kid in LA and packed his bags to hunt down Kovacs. And the thing was, Jack wasn't gonna do it. He was worried about all the innocent people that were going to suffer the longer Kovacs was out there, but also he was aware that there were more trained people than himself, with a fresher look on things that could have done the job. But they didn't have Oversight as boss. They didn't have a cunning bastard that dared to use his son as a bargaining chip to force Jack into accepting the job. It was either leave Mac willingly to do James' dirty work or leave Mac permanently as Overwatch and possibly friend, depending on what James had planned for him once the mission was done. When Jack was told he could at least choose his own team, he was relieved. His first choice was Samantha Cage who after Jack let her in on the reason why he needed trustworthy people, reached out to friends in the Australian intelligence community for information. He also enlisted the help of Everett Ross, who was CIA and damn good at his job. He was on medical leave after the injury he sustained on a mission he was not supposed to say anything about, but he was healed now and accepted Jack's offer. He was a good operative, badass and he had no qualms about getting the job done, and he was capable of taking Kovacs together with Jack and Cage.

The rest of the team was composed of Luke Alvez, who was loaned from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, and two agents from the International Response Team that was also part of the FBI, Jack Garrett and Clara Seger. They all fit well into the dynamic and bonded pretty quickly over how to approach taking down Kovacs. Since he was on the International watch list for terrorists and bomb makers his capture made him a priority target and the brass was in agreement that they'd get all the resources they needed providing they captured him. For three months they had no luck, chasing him down from Hungary to the Czech Republic, to Slovakia, and then to Romania, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Croatia from where he flew straight to LAX using a fake passport. 

Jack knew that nothing good would come from it. But it was the mission so he followed Kovacs, his team in tow. 

Kovacs disappeared from the airport briefly, but appeared a few days later when facial rec caught sight of him going out of town. 

Jack, Cage and Everett followed in one vehicle with Garrett, Seger and Alvez as backup team.

Right before they breached the location, Jack got a phone call. 

It was Matty and what she said chilled her to the bone. Mac was kidnapped. And Riley's search for the faces of Mac's kidnappers led her to Kovacs' men. And that's when Jack realized that Mac had been in Kovacs' hands the whole time since the man arrived at LAX. 

Jack didn't have to think much, he just took a sharp u-turn and went back to where the second team waited. They had to make a plan. 

…

Mac was genuinely surprised. Out of all the guys and gals he and the team pissed off throughout the years, Tiberius Kovacs was the last on his list (maybe he wasn't on the list to begin with) of those that could have possibly taken him. It wasn't impossible, but the odds of the man Jack went to hunt down a few months ago winding up in LA and capturing Mac were very slim. Thinking of Jack led him to the reason why Kovacs would take him out of all people. It certainly wasn't random. 

Kovacs took one of the chairs and dragged it until he was sitting in front of Mac. Mac couldn't see right from blood dripping in his eyes, but surprisingly enough, one of Kovacs' goons reached out and wiped the blood, cleaning him roughly and almost making the bleeding worse. The gash wasn't that deep, but Mac could feel the slow trickle of blood. 

"So, Angus... It's great to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." 

For a moment, Mac's heart seized. Kovacs knew who he was, he was no random kidnapped victim. And someone that knew him, told Kovacs stuff. Mac's breath hitched. 

Where was Jack if Kovacs was in LA already? Why hadn't they caught him, yet?

"I can see the little wheels making motions in your head. You are wondering why I have you. It's very simple. We both know someone who has wronged us." 

Mac didn't say anything, just stared blankly at Kovacs. The man was older somehow than on that picture someone sent Jack and his accent was thick with something distinctly European about it. Mac cursed himself for not searching more about Kovacs. He knew only the basics, Kovacs was a wanted terrorist that Jack's squad was sent to kill 10 years ago and that he somehow survived. And that he was an expert bomb maker. Which made more sense with Mac being there alongside Jack. But he still didn't understand why Jack didn't take him along. 

"I see that you do not know of this occurrence. And I shall remedy that." 

Mac swallowed hard and his already dry throat only constricted more with the sudden lump that lodged itself there. He was scared, and didn't know what Kovacs' plan was, but whatever it was, he was intimidating and Mac had a feeling that if he didn't like what happened to him before, he'd hate even more what would happen next. 

"What is it, Angus? Cat got your tongue?" 

Mac shuddered at the use of his full name. He didn't know what his mom was thinking when she named him, and he would have loved it more if he didn't get teased about it or called names over it. He didn't like when people used it. He preferred Mac or his last name. 

"What... what do you want from me?" 

Even that one question felt like he was grating glass and Mac started coughing when speaking irritated his throat. 

Finally the coughs subsided and Mac tried to take a deep breath, but he was prevented with how constricted his lungs felt. 

_Just don't let it be pneumonia, please._

His broken arm was throbbing and he only felt the pain now when he coughed, the movement jarring the shattered limb. 

A tear of frustration slid down Mac's cheek. And Kovacs noticed that. 

"Oh, save your tears, boy. You'll want to really cry once I'm done telling my story. And then maybe I'll have more fun with you. Depends on what dear old Jim has to say when I'll send him the third picture of his son ruined." 

Mac was aware that he was staring in surprise. But the last person he expected to be mentioned in this talk was his father. That apparently knew Kovacs. _And wasn't that just Mac's luck?_

"I'm guessing you know what OPI is, right?" 

Mac saw no need to deny that as it was probably a rhetorical question, so he simply nodded.

"Jim was recruited by them in the late '90s, early '00s, I couldn't find the exact information on my search. You see, he was brilliant. A scientist, with a weird set of skills that he could do a lot of good, or bad with, depends on how you see it. We met in the summer of 2005. I had no idea then that he was recruited by OPI to track me down and bring me in. But after a while, he flipped sides. He misled them, gave them false information. He taught me how to make bombs. He was my Peña, if you will." 

Mac was glaring holes into Kovacs and the man grinned like a predator over his prey. 

"Don't act so surprised. I do my homework. And I do it well. Not like that buffoon you call Overwatch that was sent to do James' dirty work. And twice." 

Mac was going to be sick. _No! Jack would never._ Jack didn't know his father until Mac decided to quit the Phoenix. Jack couldn't have known his father was working with Kovacs. Jack would never. If he somehow found out, he would have told Mac.

"I can see that you are trying to justify Dalton and you are coming up short with excuses. He was sent to get the job done and he failed. I beat them at their own game. You can say I'm like a Phoenix myself. I came back from the dead with a huge bang. You think that explosion was random, huh? I am not that stupid, boy. 

"I created that explosion to draw your father out. I found out he came out of hiding last year. I was biding my time, waiting for my chance to get to him. And then I saw you left for three months before you came back. I connected the dots, and I knew you and him, you weren't the best pals." 

Kovacs started pacing and Mac had to close his eyes because the circling movements made him nauseous. He swallowed the dread that he could feel coming. He was starting to get why no one was coming. They weren't coming because no one knew who took him. And once again, Mac hoped Jack would come for him. He didn't believe a word from what Kovacs said. Jack wasn't working with his father. And he wouldn't believe in anything else until Jack admitted it to him, if it was true. 

"So imagine my surprise when I see that Goody Two Shoes is trying to pass as an agent, as the Oversight of this foundation, the Phoenix. Clandestine operations, secret agents, so many lies. He probably never told you anything about how much he enjoyed making those bombs with me or how he used random things to put them together. And that with every bomb he left a little signature that no one knew about, but me. It was reckless of him to do that. Because I used that exact signature for the bomb I detonated to get his attention. My best guess is he immediately scrambled to send Dalton to kill me. And he would have succeeded. But I am not easy to catch. Not after the mistake I made to trust him." 

Kovacs loomed over Mac, and placed both hands over Mac's wrists, and Mac had a flashback to a similar room, almost four years ago in Mexico and he shuddered. Kovacs had the same mad and dark look in his eyes as El Noche did. It chilled Mac to the bone and he was aware he started trembling, although it was stifling hot in the room. 

"So, tell me Angus, why won't your daddy come and save you already? Why isn't anyone coming to your rescue? I've had you for five days now. What's stopping them? Or better question, _who_ is stopping them?" 

Mac knew that he wasn't going to do himself any favors if he aggravated his injuries by needling Kovacs. But at the same time, probably no one was going to come after him, _so why should he stand down_? 

Jack always said he had zero self preservation instincts. And he was right. But also Jack would tell him not to give up. And Mac planned on fighting till his last breath. Or until he was found. Because he knew his team. They wouldn't leave any stone unturned. Least of all Jack. Fuck what Kovacs said. 

"I wouldn't recommend you do whatever it is that you are planning to do, boy. Don't be like a deer in the headlights, your dad was very forthcoming about his genius son who he talked about like a prized trophy, but that he left when his son was ten. Oh, yes, I know all about it, too. I've heard it all. And I know that it was probably my bad call for trying to get a reaction out of him by taking HIS son, but what's done is done. Now, stop squirming, or else I'll be tempted to hurt you more." 

Mac kept trashing against the vice-like grip Kovacs had on his hands, but he was stronger, and Mac was hurt.

Suddenly, there was a commotion on the outside of where Mac was held and shots were fired. 

With a speed no human should possess, Kovacs backhanded Mac and with one hand buried in Mac's hair, he pulled him upright and kicked the chair underneath Mac. Mac screamed because the pull was strong and the gash on his forehead was already making things painful. With the other hand Kovacs took Mac's already mangled arm in a tight lock behind Mac's back, and twisted. Mac screamed in pain, tears streaming down his face freely. It was hard to stay conscious between the hair pulling and the constant pressure on his arm. 

His last thoughts before he was pulled completely by darkness was that he didn't get to say goodbye to Jack, and he should've when he had the chance. 

…

Jack was angry. And everyone around him knew it. Cage was probably the most aware of all, about what anger Jack was capable of. And right now he was ready to tear someone in shreds. No, not just someone. James MacGyver. He was ready to throttle the guy. The guy that was responsible for his kid being brought to this world, but also hurt him in no ways a parent should hurt a child. The person that was at fault for Mac's kidnapping. And for being a cunning bastard that put everything else before his son. 

Five days. It was five days since Kovacs arrived on US soil to meet whoever he had here for operating on the ground. And he had Mac for all that time. 

Jack was trying hard not to let the anger get to him. He had to come up with a plan how to approach the building and save his kid from the clutches of a man that wanted only revenge. And Jack had seen what that man was capable of. Both with his fists and with his bombs. Tiberius Kovacs was a destroyer. And thanks to James MacGyver and his affiliations with Kovacs all those years ago, now Kovacs had Mac.

Matty relayed him only the important information, because there was no time and place for more details, but the fact was standing that James MacGyver double crossed the OPI and Kovacs, and even after all that he was let to work for the organization that was later called DXS and now the Phoenix. 

Matty also sent him the emails and pictures Kovacs sent to James directly and told him what Riley's been doing, how she tried grid search, and traffic cam search, but nothing came up. Jack suspected that was James' doing. He had the level of access to alter intel they had on any of their assets or targets and since he practically blackmailed Jack to take the job, it was entirely possible he was inadvertently stalling the search for his son. And that's one more thing Jack was angry about.

He trusted Cage to tell everyone why there were last minute changes of plans. It looked like Everett was ready to pounce Kovacs as much as Jack was and Jack once more was wondering what kind of mission rendered him so jittery and ready to jump in and charge after the men they were after. Garrett was a veteran in hunting international criminals, and was already making plans on how to approach and not anger Kovacs more. It was important for him to not know they were coming and on to him. But knowing the reason why Kovacs took Mac, Jack had a feeling Kovacs knew that Jack and his team were on to him before they were even deployed. And suddenly Jack realized that there were so many times where they could have been ambushed or killed and they walked right through it. 

James was going to get it the second this mission was over. 

They were also waiting for Riley, Desi and Bozer who insisted on staying with Riley and Agent Seger on standby. 

Cage came to where Jack was pacing and relayed to him the information Matty gave her about the warehouse and that it was a storage room previously used as living quarters by a company that belonged to Kovacs fifteen years ago. 

Jack belatedly realized that Kovacs must have followed their every move for a longer while, because all of his moves were identical to Murdoc's when he kidnapped Nasha. It was disconcerting and Jack was going to have a talk about security with Matty.

"There was a security breach of the Phoenix right after you started this mission. Matty just told me. Perhaps it was Kovacs." 

"But how would he know we even exist?"

"If he knew James and learned who he worked for... we have enemies, Jack. I'm willing to bet Kovacs made contact with someone we've crossed paths with. For a little money or favors, I'm sure there are people that would give our name to other people. It doesn't take a nuclear physicist to see through the Phoenix's cover." 

"You are right. It just bugs me that we spent months chasing this monster and he's been playing all of us. And now he has Mac."

"We are getting him out, don't worry. We can do it." 

"I just don't want to be too late." 

"You won't be. You know Mac, he's been through worse. What you two went through before this. What do you like to say, I don't think it's Cairo bad." 

"Hey, we don't talk about Cairo." 

"We damn right don't." 

It was Riley and Jack had only seconds to prepare before Riley and Bozer threw themselves at him. He squeezed them both in a hug, relieved that they were in one piece and that he lived enough to see them again. Desi was staring at him with a look that was a mix of amusement and fondness, but Jack knew if he said something, she would chop off his balls and he liked his intimate parts intact, thank you very much. 

After Riley and Bozer were done tackling him, Desi surprised him by giving him a hug as well and Jack wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Introductions were made and Riley pulled up the schematics of the warehouse. Then it was time to roll. 

Jack picked Ross and Alvez, with Cage on the rear, as Desi was paired with Garrett on the rear and back, respectively. They approached silently and Riley and Bozer kept a steady stream of chatter on coms. It felt like old times, and Jack had a rush of nostalgia before he schooled his features and focused on the task in hand. Find Mac, save Mac, get Kovacs. 

And Jack knew that he risked a lot with changing the narrative, but he ordered the team to capture Kovacs alive if possible. He was going to take James down the legal way, and he needed the evidence for it. Kovacs could be proven useful in that regard. 

Kovacs' men had no warning before they were dispatched but the commotion alerted the rest of the men inside so a firefight ensued. Cage and Ross covered Jack while he moved from room to room and checked for hostiles. That was until he heard a blood curdling scream and knew without question that it was Mac. 

"Ross, on my six. Cage, cover him. I'm going to get Mac out. Des, Garrett and Alvez, approach with caution. He is in the last room to the left."

Everyone took position as Jack moved towards the room. He could hear two voices arguing in Hungarian and Jack guessed that there was Mac and probably three more people, one of them presumably Kovacs.

As much as Jack liked to always be the first one through the door, this time he let Alvez and Garrett go first. They took down Kovacs' people and had Kovacs pinned. But it wasn't what Jack wanted to see. Mac was held by Kovacs, his arm twisted behind his back and his hair pulled in a painful grip. The kid looked awful, with a barrage of bruises and a nasty looking gash on his forehead. His lip was split, and he was crying. It was obvious his arm was broken by the way he was grimacing whenever Kovacs pulled on it. 

Kovacs released the grip he had on Mac's hair and surprisingly fast he pulled a blade that he placed in front of Mac, right over the jugular vein. 

"I am not afraid of dying, Dalton. But if you want this boy alive, you'll have to let me go." 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, pal." Jack had his gun trained on Kovacs, his gaze on Mac, whose head was starting to loll back and forth. 

"No, no, no. Mac, buddy, stay awake." 

"J'ack?" 

"Yes, Mac. I'm here. And I'm getting you out of this." 

"He'll have to get through me first, Angus." 

Jack growled when he heard Kovacs call Mac "Angus" and he was ready to charge, but thought better of it. He couldn't risk Kovacs hurting Mac. 

"You are surrounded, Kovacs. I'm sure that you anticipated this happening when you led us all through Europe before coming to LA." 

"Oh yes, I was stringing you all along, but I never thought you'd actually catch me. Though, I'll have to hand it to you, Dalton. You are persistent. Just make sure you don't miss the second time." 

"Oh, he's not going to miss. Because you are not getting killed today, sucker." 

And then Desi fired a clean shot and got Kovacs clipped in the shoulder. Garrett and Alvez moved to secure him as Jack bolstered his gun and practically leaped to where Mac was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. Jack pulled him in his arms and hugged him tightly, one hand at Mac's neck and the other one secured around his kid's back. 

"I gotcha kid. I'm here. No one is going to hurt ya' now. It's over." 

Mac was murmuring something and Jack positioned them so he could hear what Mac was saying. 

"What's that, hoss? I don't understand." 

"I should have said goodbye... when I could. I s'opped y'u. Sorry." 

"Mac. What goodbye?" 

But Mac was unconscious and no amount of yelling woke him up. 

Jack didn't allow himself to panic. He carefully scooped Mac in his arms and walked out of the room. He was going to get his kid to Medical and he would see that he was well. His kid was going to live. It wasn't his time yet. 

Holding him tightly to his chest, Jack kissed the top of Mac's hair, not caring that it was soaked in sweat and blood. Nothing could repulse him when it came to his son. 

"This ain't a goodbye, hoss. Just hang on to me. I'll get you through this." 

…

The steady beeping of the monitor was a constant sound in Jack's ears for hours now. He was familiar with the sound of it. It's been a few months since he heard it, but he didn't miss it. It was a sign of his kid's heart beating, a sign that Mac was alive and fighting for his life, that he was strong. 

Mac had three broken ribs, more bruises than Jack could count, his left arm was badly broken, and a concussion. The gash on his forehead stopped bleeding thankfully and they could bandage it. The arm was the most worrying injury out of all, being broken in so many places they couldn't fix with only one surgery, so Mac looked forward to a long recovery. But Jack wasn't worried about it (well, he was, but not too much). Because his mission was done, and he was coming back to LA, permanently this time. He wasn't gonna leave Mac. He was going to take care of him, get him through recovery and PT. No more accepting missions. No more leaving his kids. 

Jack was thankful that Riley managed to convince him to change out of his tac gear and to shower before he went to sit next to Mac's bedside, because he was sure he wouldn't have had the strength to do anything much once he was down here. 

He watched as Mac's chest rose and fell with each breath Mac took. He had a mild chest infection, thankfully he didn't inhale too much water when he was waterboarded (Jack shuddered as Kovacs described to Cage everything he and his men did to Mac). He had a nasal cannula, Jack insisted, because he knew how much Mac panicked with an oxygen mask after El Noche. Plus, it was less constricting. 

Mac's floppy hair was askew in so many different directions he looked like Shaggy from Scooby Doo. Jack smiled at himself because Mac would have squeaked indignantly about the nickname and Jack was desperate to see those blue eyes open and alert and to hear Mac's voice as more than saying goodbye. 

As Jack held Mac in the backseat of the car Desi drove like a bat out of hell to get to medical fast, Jack remembered what Mac meant. Right after they said their goodbyes in the War Room, Mac followed Jack to the garage and Mac had thrown himself at Jack. Jack held Mac tightly, trying not to show how much the hug was hurting him because it wasn't supposed to happen. 

Jack tried to say goodbye, when Mac told him: "This isn't a goodbye, Jack. We'll see each other soon. No need to say goodbye. Please." 

The little, pleading voice was what made Jack rethink his choice of words. And he regretted leaving ever since. 

But things were done now, and he couldn't change the past. However, he could work on the future and on earning forgiveness from Mac. 

Jack took Mac's hand in his, and gently rubbed his thumb on the inside of his wrist, offering comfort even though Mac probably couldn't feel it.

After a while, Jack felt someone watching them. And he was right, because when he turned his head around, there was James MacGyver, watching them. 

Jack immediately tensed, but didn't move. They were in a medical environment, and Jack didn't want to disturb the rest of the patients, plus he wasn't keen on yelling at James just yet. He wanted to punch him so hard but he decided against it as well. There'd be time and place for that as well. Mac was more important than Jack's anger, no matter how (rightfully!) angry he was. 

James moved from the door to join them on the other side of Mac's bed and he stood there, looming. Jack would have stood up as well, but he didn't have the strength nor the will to do that. This put him in even more of a subordinate situation, but Jack was past caring about it. 

"Dalton." 

"Boss." Jack acknowledged James without taking his eyes off of Mac, and he was aware that one word was dripping venom. 

"I came here to see my son. And to congratulate you on completing the mission. Although you deviated from the orders, and that will go as disobeying orders in your file." 

Jack smirked. The audacity with which James told him this made him almost laugh hysterically. 

"That's rich for someone that played both sides for three years and somehow earned himself the title of Oversight." 

Jack finally looked at James and there were carefully schooled features, so Jack couldn't say what James was thinking, but there was a ticking to his jaw that was his tell he was getting angry. Jack didn't spend that much time with the man, but Mac told him that in passing once and Jack remembered it. 

"What are you trying to say?"

"The only reason why Kovacs isn't lying six feet under, and this time for sure, is because he outed you as his assistant in the period of 2005 to 2008." 

"That's ridiculous. I've never-" 

"We have proof. More like one dozen evidence, Jim. He provided us with valuable information that traced back to you. And you know what's worse than that? That it was you, you were the reason why he kidnapped Mac. And held him for five days. Five days. You know what was happening to him all that time?" 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I read the reports and I know exactly what happened to him." 

Jack's blood boiled and he carefully stood up to his full height, gently placing Mac's hand back on the bed, and looked up, staring, and directly catching James' gaze. 

"That's what it always boils down to, ain't it? Reading reports, hear say, watching your son's life through a monitor and hoping for the best. Right?" 

"I don't appreciate the tone of your voice, Dalton-" 

"You don't have to, because I don't give a damn. I'm tired of having to sit back and swallow my thoughts on what exactly I think about you. And I did it because of him. Because of Mac. Because I respect him, and love him, and unlike you, I was there to see most of the things that happened to him, and I was writing those reports you were reading." 

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself. 

"I accepted the mission because you threatened me with firing me if I didn't comply. And I only accepted because I knew you wouldn't have cared much about who would have protected him after me. I won't make myself the saint, because we both know I'm not one. But, I have been there for this boy when his father was too busy sitting in a comfy chair, managing his life from afar. And I love him too much to let a random stranger decide how they would cover him in a fight. 

"Do I regret taking the job? Yes, I do. Because of this, right here. This is all on you, James MacGyver. Your son, your flesh and blood is lying in this bed because of you. He could have died, you know? And if we didn't get the right intel when we did, we would have had this talk at the cemetery." 

"You are such a drama queen, Dalton. This is far from the first time Angus has landed in the hospital, and it won't be the last. So stop dramatizing and I suggest you won't say anything else, because for the next thing that gets out of your mouth, you are getting fired." 

"Then you should fire me, too." A barely there whisper sounded from the bed and Jack immediately turned to see a pair of blue eyes scowling and squinting at James. Jack took Mac's hand in his again and squeezed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

"Hey there, hoss. Welcome back." 

Mac smiled weakly and tried to move, then hissed when the movement jarred his ribs and arm. The whimper that escaped his lips went straight to Jack's heart. 

"You are okay, kiddo, don't move. It's gonna be alright now. I'm not going anywhere." 

Jack was still very aware of James' presence, but Mac was his topmost priority, now and always. 

"What... were you two talking about?" 

"I was telling Dalton that he won't have a job if he keeps running his mouth. He already has an official insubordination document in his file." 

Mac's eyes were scarily focused when they turned to his father. 

"What for? For not killing... Kovacs? For ruining your plans?" 

Mac coughed and the sound was enough to worry Jack about Mac's lungs. 

"Hey, Mac, it's okay, I got this covered. Rest your lungs, hoss." 

"No, Jack. He needs to... know. What he's done." 

Mac sounded like he ran a marathon, but he was persistent and persistent Mac was something Jack couldn't wrangle as easy as cattle. 

"Okay, hoss. Just take it easy." 

Mac nodded, and Jack helped him by pressing the button to raise the bed. 

"I would listen to Dalton, Angus, if I were you. He has a point." 

"Since when do you care about me exactly?" Mac wheezed and suppressed a cough that threatened to rise. 

"I care." 

"Yeah. So much that you told everything about me to an international terrorist. And made it easy for him to find me." 

"He what?" Jack raised his voice slightly and looked incredulously between Mac and James. 

"When they worked together. He told Kovacs. About me." 

Another bout of coughs wracked Mac's body and Jack supported him as Mac got it under control and rubbed a soothing hand down Mac's back. 

"I was proud of my son."

"What you did was reckless. How do you even hold this high position when you couldn't keep your son a secret from a dangerous man? It wasn't like he injected you with sodium pentothal." Jack was at the end of his patience. 

"You wouldn't understand." 

"Oh, I do understand. I understand that because of what you did, playing both sides, I was tasked with taking out Kovacs. And for that miss that wasn't a miss, really, he knew we were coming, just as he knew now, I had to be blackmailed to go on another mission to eliminate him." 

"No one forced you to do anything, Dalton. It was your choice." 

"It isn't much of a choice when you threaten the person with their partner. So what, you hoped I would kill him and get killed in the process so you could get rid of me? How convenient." Jack snorted.

"How dare you make such accusations in front of my son? You are nothing but a degenerate. A brute that has brought nothing good in my son's life, only more blood, and more pain. I don't understand what he sees in you, but you were nothing before all of this and you are still nothing." 

Jack heard Mac inhale sharply and turned around to see a murderous glare in Mac's eyes. Jack had to admit that he was scared, not for him, but for James. 

"Get out." Mac's words rang loudly in the silent room. 

"Angus, listen-" 

"Don't. Call. Me. Angus. And get out before I get out of this bed and make you myself." 

Jack took a deep breath. This escalated fast. 

"Mac, please, calm down, bud. You need to rest. I can-" 

"No, Jack. I know you can handle this. But you shouldn't do it alone. How can you not say anything after what he said about you?" 

The only reason why Jack didn't say anything back was lying in that bed and watching him with wounded puppy eyes. 

"Sorry, hoss. I don't want to get you in more trouble." 

"Damn straight. It's he who should be leaving this room, Angus, not me." 

What happened next was a blur. Mac was out of the bed in a few swift and painful movements, but he was still strong despite his injuries. He made quite the picture with his arm in a cast, nasal cannula and IV and in nothing but a hospital gown. If looks could kill, James MacGyver was a dead man.

"I don't think. You took me seriously. Please, just get out." 

Jack was stunned and waiting to catch Mac in case he needed support, but despite everything, his kid held himself great. 

Thankfully, James must have seen that Mac was serious and he started backing up to the door. Jack came out of his stupor and felt bold enough to do what he always wanted to, but refrained because of Mac, when it looked like Mac wanted to do it himself. And after the words he said to him as well, Jack was entitled to. 

"Hey, boss?" 

James turned around only to be met with Jack's right hook. Jack heard something pop and blood poured out of James' nose. 

James didn't say anything as he opened the door and found Matty Webber standing with two Phoenix tac guys behind her. 

"Fellas, take Mr. MacGyver to get checked out and then into custody." 

"What? Matty, you can't do this." 

"Oh, yes, I can. And yes, I will. I just regret that I let you bypass my defences and I didn't see who you were in my initial investigation." 

James mumbled something else before he was dragged out and then Matty came inside the room and helped Jack to get Mac back to bed. She briefed them on the case and after a while Mac fell asleep and that left her and Jack to discuss things. 

"The position 'Oversight' no longer exists. The board has decided for there to be a commission with several members. They are bringing in Russ Taylor from 'Spearhead Corporation' to take over the position until they handpick the members. I propositioned Cage, if she wants to come back to work with us as a member of the commission. And of course, they are more than ready to offer you your old job back." 

"Thank you, Matty. I want to come back, but first I want to take some time off. Unpaid if it's necessary. My kid needs me." 

"Absolutely, Jack. I'll make the arrangements. Thank you for bringing the Kovacs situation to an end. And for bringing our boy home." 

"Nothing to thank me for, Matty. Just did my job." 

"No. What you did went beyond the job and you should know that. I'm sorry you had to be tricked into agreeing to capture him." 

"Me too, Matty. Me too." 

...

When Mac woke up next, it was dark in the room, the only light coming from the faint glow above his head. Jack had migrated closer to him it seemed and he was currently asleep next to him with his head on Mac's pillow, and his hand holding onto Mac's. 

He was twisted in an uncomfortable position, but Mac didn't have the heart to wake up Jack, so he closed his eyes and relaxed. Jack was back with him now, and everything else could wait.

It was not a time for a goodbye, yet. And with Jack next to him, luckily, not for a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
